The End
by Bad Biatch
Summary: A new girl has come to Hogwarts, who is she and why has she come?
1. The Beginning of the End

Hi everyone, this is my first fic, so dont be too judging. Just a warning, this isn't going to be one of those nice fanfics where good always triumphs over evil, so if you think your not going to like this story and will feel the need to flame me dont bother reading it. But on a nicer note, for everyone else i hope you like, it. Please review and tell me what you think. (Sorry for this chappy being so short)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Hogwarts was alive with the excitement of coming back to school for yet another year of magic. Everyone was stuffing they're faces with food, after they're long train ride to the school of witchcraft and wizardry. Only stopping to talk about what their holidays had held for them to their friends. There wasn't a frown in the hall, and not a mouth was empty for too long. It was a great atmosphere.  
  
All of a sudden the doors to the Great Hall flew open and a freezing cold wind swept through the hall. Silence engulfed the population of students and teachers alike. A few seconds passed as the students and teachers stared out the doors, searching for the source of the wind, their faces twisted with fear and anxiety.  
  
The silence was broken by a slow clack clack of shoes on the hard floor, and soon enough a beautiful girl emerged from the darkness. She was 5"5 and her hair seemed to flow down her shoulders like a river of chestnut brown. She was wearing a thick black cloak that seemed to swim around her feet as she continued walking. She was the most beautiful young lady Hogwarts had ever seen. She smiled internally as she saw the jaws of the entire male population of Hogwarts drop, and the envious looks in the girls' eyes, her plan was going perfectly. The only sound in the entire hall was the sound of her shoes as she walked slowly up to Dumbledore.  
  
The girl reached into a pocket of her cloak and pulled out a piece of parchment, she then held it out to the headmaster who took it. The headmaster looked at her warily as he untied the parchment, he knew the reason she was here as much as he disliked it. He cleared his throat and stood up slowly.  
  
"Students of Hogwarts" he said with the slightest hint of regret."I would like to present a new addition to our school. Her name is Desiree." The students clapped politely, all secretly wishing that she would be placed in their house. "oh," added Dumbledore "and another thing, she has been placed in Slytherin."  
  
A chorus of cheers and wolf wistles emitted from the Slytherin table, drowning out the groans and sighs coming from all other tables. Desiree smiled triumphantly as she walked to the spare seat at the end of the slytherin table and sat down. As Hogwarts returned silently to their meal, occasionally sneaking glances at the gorgeous young girl, she turned to Draco Malfoy who was seated next to her.  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts" Draco said calmly.  
  
"Thank you Mr Malfoy, I can't wait to begin" She said as her perfect pink lips curved upwards into an evil smile. Malfoy smiled a rather identical smile and raised his glass.  
  
"To the begining of the end." 


	2. Sunlight and a Plan

Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed! Not one flame! Hehe i'm very excited about the amount of reviews i got and this is my first fic! I hope this chapter is just as good as the last, coz i almost got in trouble when I was writing it in english, hehe. Happy reading all, know on with the story!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2  
  
A few weeks had past since the feast. Desiree had settled into the school easily and the other houses seemed to have turned a blind eye to the fact that she was a hated Slytherin and many had gained enough courage to try and strike up a conversation with her or ask her on a date, though she never showed any too much interest in either she was always careful not to make them angry with her, who knows, they might be good alliances one day.  
  
It was a sunny Thursday afternoon and the seventh year Gryffindors and Slytherins had been given the period off. Many of the Gryffindors had taken the opportunity to study ( it still amused Desiree how desperately the other houses tried to please their teachers) whilst the Slytherins basked in the gloriously warm sunlight by the lake. The lush green grass was littered with Slytherins and the occasional group of Gryffindors cowering, though they wuold never admit it, for fear that a Slytherin who was feeling particularly nasty today would decide to play a prank on one of them.  
  
Desiree was lying on her back enjoying the warmth of sunlight on her face when she felt a shadow engulf her body. She lazily opened her eyes and gazed at the gorgious Draco Malfoy who had so rudely blocked her sunlight. She smiled up at him, took his and and pulled him onto the ground next to her.  
  
"Where have you been?" she asked playfully  
  
"That's none of your business" he replied with a cheekyness in his voice. This was a side of Draco only reserved for Desiree, and no one else. Something behind Desiree caught Draco's eye and he began to smirk. Desiree began to turn around to see what he was looking at when he ever so gentle grabbed her chin and made her look at him."Dont look, Potty and Weasel are coming over here," he let go of her chin, much to Desriee's dismay "I want you to be nice to them, friendly even, especially to Potty, ok?" he winked at her and she knew he had formulated a plan and that he would tell her later, she trusted him.  
  
"Ok" she whispered a reply.  
  
"H-h-h-h-hi Desiree" said Ron with a dopy grin on his face.  
  
"Hi!" Desiree replied sounding very happy to see the duo, even tho she felt as though she was going to be sick. "How are you two?" she said, smiling at Harry.  
  
"We're good," replied Harry as he turned a bright shade of red. "We just wanted to say hi and welcome you to Hogwarts seeing as we have been too busy to do it since the beginning of the semester." Harry sounded rather flustered and shocked that Desiree was actually talking to them.  
  
"Why thank you, that's really nice, hop to see you around then," Desiree was wishing desperately that they would go away so she could stop pretending to like them.  
  
"Oh, ok" said Ron, taking it as their que to leave "see ya!"  
  
"Bye" said Desiree her voice almost dripping with venom.  
  
As soon as the two naive boys were out of ear shot Draco began to laugh like there was no tomorrow. "Did you see their faces!!!" He started rolling around on the ground, Desiree started playfully hitting him and tickling him.  
  
"Never, ever do that to me again!" She couldn't help herself and started laughing too. After what seemed like and eternity of laughing and tickling each other they began to calm down. By now most of the people had gone back into the castle, and as soon as no one was near enought to hear them Draco told Desiree his plan.  
  
"Desiree, I need you to get as close to the wonder trio as possible, Hermione included. I want them to think you're their best friend, they need to trust you with their lives." He said, his voice totally serious. Desiree nodded slowly, it was all starting to become a reality. 


	3. Rainy Nights

Hey ya'll, once again thanks to everyone who reviewed, it's very nice to know people are liking my story. Sorry for taking a few days to post this chapter, my homework's been getting in the way (dontcha hate that, lol). Well I hope you enjoy this chapter, this is pretty much just explaining how and why Draco and Desiree are so close.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Desiree woke to the sound of the pitter patter of autumn rain. She sat up and looked around her room yawning, seeing that the rest of her room mates were asleep she slipped out of bed. She shivered a bit when her feet touched the cold stone floor as she tip-toed to the window. She silently watched the rain for a while then smiled. She flung the window open and threw her head back slightly as the rain and wind swept into the room. She reached out to get her wand that was sitting on the bedside table next to her. As silently as she could Desiree cast a quick spell to make sure her room mates wouldn't get wet and wake up.  
  
Desiree loved the rain, it reminded her of the night Draco and her had met.  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
Thunder boomed somewhere in the distance as Desiree stepped out of her parents enchanted carriage. She looked up unimpressed at the castle before her.  
  
"I don't see why it's so important for me to be at the Malfoy's cocktail party, I don't even know them that well." Desiree said to her mother beside her.  
  
"Oh, it's important to be here my dear, they are a family of equal signifigance as ours in Lord Voldermort's league of followers." Her mother replied, smiling at her daughter.  
  
"But how does this involve me?" She was very curious by this stage as to why she was finally invited to come to one of the many parties held by the Lord's various followers.  
  
"All in good time, dear." Her mother used a reply that Desiree knew was a sign that her mother was not willing to talk about it. Desiree followed her parents silently into the castle and gave one of the house elves her coat. She continued to follow them until they lead her into a large ballroom full of ladies and men, both young and old who were dancing, laughing and talking.  
  
While preparing to come to the party Desiree thought she was much too over dressed in her black mid thigh length dress with a long slit that ended an inch or so below her belly button, showing of her slim stomach. But she was in fact wrong, many of the ladies in the room wore much more elaborate dresses. Desiree spotted a group of young girls about her age, their dresses were not as expensive or beautiful as hers, but they were much the same. She began to feel a little more comfortable in her dress, even though she would much rather be wearing something that didn't show as much skin. All of the men were wearing robes of various colours.  
  
By this time her parents had gone to chat and dance the night away, and she felt awkward standing there so she decided to explore the room a little more and maybe find someone to talk to.  
  
Soon enough Desiree was surounded by young men asking her to dance or have a drink with them. She thanked them politely for the thought and told them that she might later in the night. Desiree had almost walked to the other side of the enormous ball room when she spotted a door that was slightly open. Her curiosity got the better of her and she very cautiously took a peek at whoever was inside. Desiree was shocked to see that both of her parents were in the room, along with Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy.  
  
"When do you plan on telling your daughter?" Lucius asked her father.  
  
Tell me what? She wondered  
  
"I think she is old enough to know." Her father answered smiling like a Sheshire cat.  
  
"Good, we have informed our son of the arranged marriage between him and your daughter, he wasn't too happy, but he has accepted that it is the Lord's wishes. Your daughter will start at Hogwarts when the summer vacation has ended" Lucius grinned.  
  
Desiree couldn't believe it, this wasn't happening to her. She began to get very angry and before she could stop herself she had barged into the room.  
  
"How could you do this to me!!!" She screamed. "I can't believe you!" Her parents looked at her in shock.  
  
"We were..." began her mother but Desiree had ran from the room crying.  
  
Desiree didn't know where she was going, she just kept running and running through the crowd of people enjoying their evening. Eventually Desiree had made it outside to the Malfoy's rose garden. Despite the rain Desiree kept running, suddenly she tripped on something and was launch into the air, landing on the soggy ground a few feet from where she tripped.  
  
As Desiree struggled to stand up to continue running she felt a warm hand on her arm. She looked up at the handsome blonde and felt something inside her.  
  
"Are you ok miss?" He asked, his voice full of concern. Desiree shook her head and looked at the ground. "Here, I'll help you up." He said extending a hand to her, she put her hand in his and smiled weakly as he pulled her to her feet. "There you go." He said kindly.  
  
"Thank you" She coudn't believe how nice and cute this young man was.  
  
"May I ask why you were in such a hurry miss... uh..." Darco realised he didn't know the beautiful girl's name.  
  
"Please, call me Desiree" She said shyly, totally forgetting about running. Draco's mouth fell open in shock.  
  
"You're Desiree?" He couldn't believe it.  
  
"Um, yes..." Desiree was very confused.  
  
"Your parents musn't have told you if you dont recogize me." He said a little disappointed. It all suddenly clicked in Desiree's mind, she knew who this young man was, it was Draco Malfoy, the man she would be forced to marry.  
  
"Y-your Draco Malfoy?" She asked in disbelief.  
  
"Yep, the one and only." He chuckled a bit.  
  
"Wow" Desiree couldn't believe it, this was who she was going to marry. There was a flash of lightning followed by a low rumble of thunder, Desiree realised they were still standing in the pouring rain. "Maybe we should get out of the rain." She suggested.  
  
"Oh, yeah," said Draco a little dumbly. He then led her away from the castle, Desiree was about to say something when she saw it. There were four rose plants placed in a square, the stems seemed to be twisted around and invisible pole and then covering an invisble roof as well. Desiree was awestruck, it was beautiful. Draco saw the look on her face and smiled, he liked her.  
  
Draco and Desiree were finally under the cover of the roses, which smelt as beautiful as they looked. Drco reached out and picked on of the roses. He span it in his fingers for a second before handing it out to Desiree who blushed slightly and took it.  
  
"You know, this arranged marriage might not be so bad after all." Draco said smiling. "I mean you've already fallen for me." He winked and Desiree couldn't help laugh at his reference to her tripping over as falling for him.  
  
"I think it'll turn out just fine." She agreed. There was definantely a bond between them, though they couldn't figure out exactly what it was. 


	4. Quivers

It's me again (duh), I hope you are all enjoying my story so far, though I'm going through a mild state of writers block. I would really appreciate it if you'd all review and tell me what you think maybe should happen, that'd help a lot, coz then I'd be killing two bird with one stone by having an idea of what to write and making it what everyone wants to read. But this is still my story so if you give me an idea I'll try and incorporate it, but it may not be exactly what you expect. Oh and has anyone noticed that the 1st letter of every chapter is going in descending alphabetical order from T? Does that make sense? Oh and thanks to my Beta Reader joshrox116.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Draco was sitting in the common room half sitting half lying on the couch in the over elaborately decorated Slytherin common room. It was very late at night and the large room was pretty much empty apart from the a few students wandering through the entrance and going straight to bed, most had probably lost track of time whilst studying. Thoughts of how much he'd changed since the night he'd met Desiree were floating, or rather whizzing around his head. His heart used to be so cold, he never cared for anyone other than himself, but the moment he saw Desiree running through his rose garden he felt that cold exterior shatter.  
  
These feelings confused Draco, all his life he had been taught that no one else mattered, that he was the only one that he should take care of, but that had all changed. Desiree meant the world to him now, arranged marriage or not.  
  
Desiree, who was asleep in his arms stirred slightly and snuggled closer to him. Draco quivered slighlty as she slid her hands up his arms and around his neck before sleeping as soundly as before. Draco smiled down at his angel, she seemed so innocent and vulnerable but he knew he'd always be there to protect her from whatever lay waiting in the future. Life in dark magic was a brutal one, and most of the wizarding world steered away from the dark for fear of what would happen to them. The more Draco thought about it the more he realised there was no good or bad. Light or dark. It was just actions and beliefs.  
  
Draco wasn't a bad person, neither was his father really. They had just been brought up differently to most other people. When other children were learning to be polite and cheerful Draco was being taught that those people where insignificant and that he was of a higher standard than them. Draco figured this is why he was so arrogant towards others, and why he had so few friends. He had never really thought much about his upbringing until he met Desiree, her warm green eyes melted him and her loving and bubbly nature, that was so foreign to him, made him think about how different he was. Draco had only ever expressed these feelings and thought to Desiree. She always seemed to understand him so well. Draco couldn't imagine life without her, she was his angel. Draco chuckled to himself, if someone had've told him he'd feel these things a year ago he would've laughed in their face.  
  
Desiree opened her eyes and looked up at Draco who hadn't noticed she was awake yet. She sat up straight and stretched her arms out yawning. Her movement shook Draco out of his trance.  
  
"I think I should go to bed, and you should too," She said as she stood up and stretched again.  
  
"Nah, I might stay up for a little longer, you can go to bed." He replied.  
  
"Ok, goodnight" Desiree slowly leant over and kissed Draco's forehead then wandered over to the staircase that lead to the Slytherin girl's dorms. Just as she was about to make her way up the stairs she turned around blew Draco a kiss then ascended the stairs. 


End file.
